The present disclosure relates to the field of communication technology, and in particular, to a display screen assembly and a mobile terminal.
In the pursuit of light and thin appearance, if overall size of existing mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, is reduced, layout in an internal space thereof would inevitably be compact. Camera modules, as an important feature of mobile phones, are generally mounted to tops of the mobile phones. Due to limited space inside the cases of the mobile phones, installation of the camera modules may easily lead to increase of overall size of the mobile phones.